Just Three Feet Away
by crying-bloodx
Summary: A murder has been killing downtown. Everyone feels secure in the fact that all the killings were thirty minutes away, but when they start to move closer, the clues start to come together, and Gordo begins to realize he really likes Lizzie. Can romance sur
1. Chapter One: Killings and invites

Please notify that I do not own Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, or any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This cast is copyrighted under Disney®.  
  
(In this story, the cast is sixteen years old. I know that people go to different highschools, but please try to get over the fact that all the characters in Lizzie McGuire are still in Hilldridge High School.)  
  
Just Three Feet Away  
  
"What are you saying, Gordo?" Lizzie looked at him.  
"I.I'm saying you're just not that athletically coordinated! Why  
don't you stick to fashion? I'm sure if I was a girl I'd say you were  
good at that." Lizzie smiled, and looked at her clothing. A black tank top with lips on it, red acid wash flare jeans, a black visor, and many silver bracelets. Then she looked at Miranda. A white tee-shirt with a faded American flag, a blue denim skirt, and white leather boots.  
"Yeah, we are pretty good at that.but what's wrong with me trying out for the volleyball team?" she said, taking a spoonful of her pudding.  
"Hey dorkwads," That wasn't Gordo or Miranda. Kate Sanders stood infront of them, her pink shirt practically blinding them. "I just wanted to tell you that you are not getting on the volleyball team. I saw your name on the signup sheet, Dorkie McGuire, and volleyball is almost as cool as cheerleading. There is no way you are getting in, because I, yes moi, am on the judging panel."  
"Since when did you like volleyball?" Miranda smirked.  
"I always did, Nerderanda. I just never liked those stupid baggy uniforms.but now that they changed them to shorts that are actually rollable, Claire and I and all the other popular girls are joining.not you."  
"Uh.don't you have some shorts to be rolling, then?" Lizzie replied.  
"Hmph!" Kate strolled away.  
"Anyway.okay, so I might not try out!" Lizzie yelled.  
Miranda smiled. "Changing the subject," she said before Gordo interrupted: "Yes! Change of subject!" Miranda ignored him and continued. "Did you hear about the murderings downtown? That is really freaky."  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "but that's downtown. Things like that happen downtown. Not here. Anyway, it's Friday, and next week is the last day of school. I'm free tonight, how about coming over?"  
"Sure." "Yup." 


	2. Chapter Two: And leave us here? Alone!

Chapter Two Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, etcetera,  
etcetera.  
  
"I'll get it!" Matt screamed. "Oh, no you won't, spikebrains! It's probably just Gordo and Miranda." Lizzie pushed infront of him to open the door.  
"Hola!" Miranda said.  
"Hey." Gordo waved.  
"Aloha. Come on in." Lizzie showed them in as they dropped their bags on the stairs as they always did.  
"Hi, Gordo, Miranda." Mrs. McGuire smiled cheerfully.  
"Gordo, Miranda. Hey." Mr. McGuire said.  
After greeting the parents, Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie ran to the family room to watch a scarie movie that they'd rented.  
"Bloody Dagger," Miranda said, putting the tape in as Lizzie brought the popcorn over. "I hear it's great."  
Flipping to channel three, she came across something that caught their eye.  
"Welcome to NBC News at 11. We are reporting that the murders in Hilldridge, Ohio downtown have grown closer to uptown. The police cannot seem to find enough clues to put it together, but they know whoever it is lives in the uptown, because the black van was seen driving into exit 39 leading to the developments. Officer Rhiley said that the killer leaves mysterious letters infront of the police station, with clues that make no sense until after the murder. Then, all of a sudden, the clues come together. The government is trying to set a curfew for kids under 18, but the state patrol said they might not be ready for reactions. They sent out a warning to local meetings, clubs and organizations for everyone to watch their back and be home early. They also said people must lock their doors and car doors while driving, and have their kids in as soon as possible. As soon as the police find."  
Miranda changed the channel. "Wait. Go back." Gordo said, waving his hand backwards.  
"No. I'm going to have nightmares, Gordo!" Miranda frowned.  
"Oh, come on. We're going to watch a rated R movie that was talked about as the scariest film of the century, and you think NBC will give you nightmares!"  
"Bloody Dagger is about a young, crazy boy in LA that seemed normal but killed everyone, not about a local, realistic homicidal maniac walking around killing people! Get it? Fiction, real life, fiction, real life!"  
"Okay, whatever!" Lizzie yelled. "Just play the movie!"  
  
After two hours of Lizzie and Miranda screaming, and Gordo raving on about how the direction could be better if the pictures weren't always so close-up, the movie ended, but a terrible storm was brewing up. "You guys shouldn't have to walk home. Stay overnight." Lizzie offered.  
"Uh.well.yeah, sure." Miranda commented.  
"Fine by my side."  
  
Mrs. McGuire explained to them that she and Sam would be going to a late night movie with some neighbors.  
"And leave us here.alone?!?!"  
  
Hahahahaha.what will happen next? Tune in! I should be updating really soon! And this will be where the PG-13 starts! 


	3. Chapter Three: the clues start coming

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
I apologize for the uploading mistakes, when I write three periods (you know, dot dot dot), the story only comes up with one after uploading. So  
if some punctuation looks weird, ignore it.  
  
I want to thank Kitty, who reviewed and put me on the favorite list. That made me want to start on more chapters, so thanks. (  
  
Chapter Three The power was out "Ugh, come on, Lizzie! There is no one in the house! Just you, me, Miranda, and Matt." Gordo whispered to Lizzie, who was backing up against a wall. "Then what was that?" Miranda whispered back as something banged the roof. Matt looked out the window. "Uh.probably just the wind, right?" The phone rang. Lizzie gasped and Miranda jumped. "I.I'll get it.yeah.walking to the phone in the other room.alone." Lizzie stuttered. "Oh, all right! I'll go!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"H.hello?" Lizzie answered. "Always the sidekick, it makes me sick. Never the main one, well now you all better run. I've come to all of those who looked at me as just here, so now my deadly dagger you should all fear. I may not be after you tonight, but tomorrow or the next day, beware for I might. For you have contributed to my rage, you will be next in my deadly cage." The phone clicked. "Oh.omigosh.eh.heheh." Lizzie panted. "Who was it?" Gordo stared at her. "I.I don't know.the voice.it was disguised.I." After explaining what it'd said to Gordo, Miranda, and Matt, they all decided to go upstairs into Lizzie's room and lock the door. "I say we call the police." Miranda suggested. "Yes!" Gordo whispered. Matt nodded. "You guys, no." Lizzie responded, "We know whoever this is! They said we contributed to their rage.whatever that means.I say we find out who this is and talk them out of it. It can't be that dangerous, they sounded nervous! Let's see.always the sidekick," Lizzie took a long thirty minutes to convince them, and by then her parents were home.  
  
Next Day at the Digital Bean  
  
The TV at the Digital Bean was turned on. Odd thing, it's always off except for on film nights. A bunch of people crowded around the screen, gasping and whispering, a few even crying. Lizzie butted in with Miranda and Gordo behind her. The screen buzzed. It was CNN News. "We are sorry we had to stop the new reality show, 'Who Wants to Marry a Mindless Millionare?', but we have an update on the killings in Hilldridge, Ohio. Veruca Winston, a young high school student in Hilldridge High School, was killed this morning at six a.m. while taking an drive to a university. Her parents say she was going to find a good college. The police found a strand of dark brown hair on Veruca's neck, which obviously wasn't of her red head. They have also noticed a pattern within the killings. The killer has killed only young teenagers, and in the order of boy, girl, boy, girl. The killer left a letter, saying: "E is the boy I will getl soon, L is my target for a dead girl. G is the boy next killed by this loon. With all the people in this town, that should be a whirl. 


	4. Chapter Four: Could it be?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.pretty much the only thing I own in this story is the plot.so  
koodos to Disney for making up the characters.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm going to take someone's advice of  
writing a new paragraph everytime someone new talks.  
  
My cousin wanted me to tell you all that she loves Gordo.don't know why,  
but.yeah.  
  
Sorry about the summary, I didn't have enough room. Let me finish: A murder has been killing downtown. Everyone feels secure in the fact that all the killings were thirty minutes away, but when they start to move closer, the clues start to come together, and Gordo begins to realize he really likes Lizzie. Can romance survive in the midst of horror?  
  
Chapter Four: Could it be.?  
  
Lizzie looked at the TV screen in awe. "Ve.Veruca? Veruca Winston? As in Veruca from our Chem and Algebra class? No.no, no, no."  
Gordo stepped back. "E.L.G.there could be a lot of E's and L's.and G's.right?"  
"Oh.Oh.Oh my gosh." Miranda dropped her mouth open. "Veruca? E? L? G? Girl, boy, girl, boy, girl.E.L.G."  
"Dark brown hair.dark brown hair." Lizzie repeated this to herself quietly.  
"I.I suddenly lost my appetite." Gordo tried to speak loudly, but the words came out as a croak.  
Some people stayed glued to the screen, some not even knowing who Veruca was, although most did.those that did reacted sadly. For once in a long time, the sound of laughter and chat was lost at the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie's House  
  
Lizzie paced around the room in her long, black dress. The ceremony for Veruca was over, but for some reason, she didn't feel like changing her clothes. Gordo and Miranda had gone home after the viewing. Of course, only Veruca's close friends and family went to the burial. Lizzie looked at the clock. About now, the body of an innocent, young, female high school student was being lowered into a deep hole in the moldy soil. Lizzie hadn't cried at the ceremony, but now, a single, small tear slid off her cheek. Maybe it was the fear that made her cry, that she might be gone soon also, maybe the sorrow over her friendly peer.  
Matt walked into the kitchen. He hadn't gone to the viewing, but for some reason he looked gloomy.  
"You're name starts with an L." He pointed out.  
"Why, yes it does, Matt. Thanks for making me feel even more miserable." Lizzie snapped.  
"Sorry." Matt hadn't snapped back.  
Wow, Lizzie thought, Matt being rational? This really must be bad.  
"No.I'm sorry.I guess I'm just nervous." Lizzie looked at the wall as she talked, playing with the silver ring on her finger.  
Matt sighed, and dragged up the stairs, holding to the railing unusually tightly.  
Jo and Sam walked in. "That's it, mom, dad. I've decided to stay inside all the time until they find this guy.E.L.G. L! Lizzie.L.I.Z.Z.I.E.  
  
MUAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA. What will happen next? I'll be updating soon, so don't dispair! Muahahaha! 


	5. Chapter Five: Closed Schools and Bits of...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
Please read and review, I don't care if you're flaming, I just love hearing  
from you all!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was in the Poconos for two days, then I was really busy. Anyway, R/R, hope you like it! This was the chapter most fun to write so far.  
  
Same Scene, Lizzie's House  
  
"Lizzie, we know you're scared, but you can't isolate yourself!" Jo responded.  
"Yes, Lizzie. You have to be with your friends…"  
"Ah well, when I'm dead, don't say I didn't tell you."  
"Don't say that…" Her mom looked tired, so Lizzie stopped.  
"Matt, turn the telivision off and get ready for school!" Sam yelled as he heard the click of the TV.  
"School might be closed, Dad." Matt yelled back.  
Lizzie looked confused.  
"What are you talking about, Matt?" Jo said as they all walked into the family room to see Matt.  
"Right there," Matt pointed to the TV.  
The woman on the screen looked down at her papers and started saying,  
"The following schools are closed due to the killings in Hilldridge: West Valley Elementary, Kennedy Elementary, Stoneway High, Blue Land Middle School, Hilldridge Elementary, Junior High, and High School. . ."  
Matt turned it off.  
"No school! Woohoo, woohoo," He smiled.  
"Matt!" Lizzie yelled, "This is NOT a good thing! They closed down the schools, WHY? Maybe it's because a maniac is running around town killing teenagers!"  
Sam turned the TV back on.  
The woman continued: "Hilldridge Police Officials have also set a curfew for youth. Curfews have been installed as following for weekends:  
High School students: 10 o'clock PM.  
Junior High Students: 9 o'clock PM  
Elementary Students: 8 o'clock PM  
  
On weekdays,  
High School students: 9 o'clock PM  
Junior High students: 8 o'clock PM  
Elementary students: 7 o'clock PM  
  
Police also suggest that everyone carry a cell phone and/or switchblade. Switchblades are to be used only in case of emergency. Pepper Spray was also suggested for students old enough to know how to use it."  
  
He turned it back off.  
The doorbell rang.  
Lizzie answered.  
  
It was Gordo and Miranda, and they looked a bit scared.  
"They, uh. . .they closed down school." Miranda fingered her red blouse.  
"I know. Come in. . ." Lizzie opened the door wide, and Miranda and Gordo waved at her parents.  
  
Lizzie's Room  
Lizzie picked up a small, red box lying on her desk, opened it, and poured the contents onto her bed as Miranda shut the door behind her and Gordo. They'd all been pretty quiet until the scraps of paper flowed onto the baby blue comforter of her bed.  
"What are those?" Gordo asked, pointing to the pieces of notebook paper.  
"Notes…I've come up with clues to who the murder could be." Lizzie picked one up as she kept talking. "I didn't tell my parents anything because thay would make me call the police. They'd probably want a 24 hour FBI watch around Matt and me until the killer was found." All three of them tried to smile. She continued, reading off the paper. "So far, I've picked up tads from the news and radio, and some uncertain guesses. I think, that if we know the killer, the following people could be on the list of suspects. I know it's hard to believe any of these people would do this, but the officers have picked up clues that whoever it is is young, about our age, goes to our school, and has dark hair. Larry Tudgeman is a possibility, although it's weird to think of him as dangerous. . . though it's weird to think of any of these people as killers. . .  
Parker is also a possibilty.  
Claire could be it, but I really do doubt she's the one.  
Kate could be it since she died those three strands of brown in the sides of her hair. . .although she has nothing to complain about.  
Danny Kesler left our school in seventh grade, but he still lives nearby, and could be a suspect if he'd lied on the letter."  
She paused, and picked up another piece of paper, sitting down on her bed next to her friends.  
"Let's see," she continued, "This card is about safety measures. . .I think I'm going to buy a small blade or a steel knuckle band if my mom lets me. . .my dad thought it'd be better to just lay low and stay by adults. . ."  
Gordo interrupted, "Lizzie! Get a hold of yourself! As much as I want to believe you are, you aren't exactly Sherlock Holmes. Maybe we really should just call the cops."  
Lizzie frowned. "Why, Gordo? Why must you always play it safe? I'm tired of playing it safe! Let's say we actually caught the killer in action. Don't you want to be free to protect yourself once in a while? I did do pretty good at the detective party! So maybe I'm crazy. . .kill me for trying to be. . .out of lines for once. I know it sounds weird that I want to protect myself from an armed lunatic instead of calling professional help, but. . .I really don't know, I just have this strange feeling that I'll be able to catch whoever it is earlier that the cops."  
Miranda looked out the window.  
"Well, you've been awefully quiet, Miranda." Gordo looked at her.  
"Yup. . .just. . .thinking. Lizzie, I called the cops. . .yesterday night. I told myself it was fine over and over again, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how I might just save one of us if I dialed those. . .those three numbers. . . just that simple phone call could save our lives, Lizzie. . .I was scared." Miranda croaked the words out, twisting the bed sheets into circles nervously.  
"Miranda! How could you? I told you I could find out who. . ." Lizzie sighed, and calmed down. "Okay. . .it's okay. . .maybe the cops really can do a better job."  
  
Lizzie's backyard, 8:00 pm.  
Lizzie looked at the stars as they started coming up. Tomorrow would have been the last day of school before summer vacation. The cops had arrived about ten minutes ago; Lizzie heard them introducing themselves, but she hadn't gone in to meet them.  
Sam and Jo came out with two officers.  
"Elizabeth McGuire," The short, dark haired officer smiled as the taller, blonde one spoke. "I'm Officer Jacob, and this is Lieutenant Reyes."  
Lizzie stood up and shook their outstretched hands.  
"We understand you got a call from the killer." He continued.  
Jo interrupted. "Excuse me, Officer. Lizzie, why didn't you tell us?"  
Lizzie sat back down. "I. . .I don't know, Mom. I'm sorry."  
Officer Jacob went on, "We're glad your friend contacted us and explained. We're going to have to put you under a curfew of 8 o'clock PM, and either Lieutenant Reyes or I will visit every morning and evening to make sure you're all right. The state has authorized giving switchblades and pepper spray to threatened students in the area under the condition that you are mature and aware enough to use them properly, and only in case of emergencies. If anyone is to attack you, the pepper spray should be the first thing you reach for. Always direct AWAY from your face, and spray only once or twice. Since pepper spray can only temporarily blind and sting, it should be the first thing you even think of using in case the person is not really an attacker. If you were to use the blade first, someone innocent could be harmed. The switch blade opens with this button, and is to be used only in case of emergency. Purposely using any of these items on someone innocent will land you in a juvenile correctional facility."  
He handed her the small, black bottle with the spray head, and a brown switchblade, closed in position.  
  
***Will Lizzie still try to find out on her own who it is? Ah,  
she's forbidden to come out of the house without a gaurdian or parent!  
How will she ever find out who it is? Or will she play it safe? Review  
And tell me your opinions and guesses of what will happen next!*** 


	6. Chapter Six: E

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters; Disney does.  
*I apologize for the uploading errors on Chapter Five. I wrote it normally, but it came out weird on the site. If, on any chapters, you are having too much trouble reading it to understand it, e-mail me and tell me which chapter you can't read. I will send you back the original copy of  
the chapter.*  
  
I want to tell all the flamers, that I didn't read any of your reviews. As soon as I suspect a flamer, I go on to the next review, so don't waste your  
time. I did, for some strange reason, read Bastet's Dark Preistess's flame, and I must say, that was pretty funny. How people get so mad over a  
simple story is incredible. I was cracking up over your review, Dark Preistess…maybe you didn't intend it to be amusing, but I think anyone can  
tell you it was hilarious…all that rage…haha…maybe you need anger  
management. (  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so forgive me if this chapter is  
short!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lizzie's House  
  
Miranda and Gordo looked at Lizzie. She was incredibly worried. The police had visited that morning, and the Sanchez and Gordon parents thought it'd be best if the three friends were together to comfort each other. Matt picked up a knife from the kitchen drawer. "I wonder if the killer always uses a knife." He pondered, stabbing the air with the butcher blade. Mrs. McGuire looked at him. "Matt, you're not helping! You're sister is very nervous!" She said as she washed the carrots under the faucet. "I am NOT nervous, mom." Lizzie said. "Oh, yeah, Lizzie. Then what are you doing with you nails?" Miranda asked. Lizzie looked down. She was right. She never picked her nails except for when she was frustrated or scared. Jo set the table for dinner. Tomato soup, chicken cutlets, and Caeser salad. Lizzie loved everything on the plates, but for some reason, she wasn't that hungry. She ate some of her food, and put the rest aside. "Are you gonna eat that?" Matt asked. She shook her head. After all three were finished, the ran up to Lizzie's room and sat on the three inflatable chairs in a circle around the TV. They turned it on. The CNN man started: "This morning, sixteen year old Ethan Craft of Hilldridge, Ohio was stabbed to death. Craft went to Hilldridge High School, and lived uptown in a development called Shady Highlands. The murder left yet another clue, saying that Ethan had contributed to her/his rage by treating her like a princess, but then neglecting her as a date. Police officials are now positive that she attended Hilldridge High School, according to all the clues. The are putting special watch on students of the school, and have already ditributed nine boxes of mince to possible future victims." Lizzie turned it off. "Ethan?!?! This is crazy! I can't believe…no…We have to find out who this is. All the police know is the school and hair color. We have the suspects!" A single tear fell down her cheek. She looked at Miranda, whose eyes were red and wet. Gordo looked at her strangely, and responed, "Then tell us, Lizzie. Who do you think it is?" 


	7. Chapter 7: God, she's beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire characters, I just own the plot. Ugh, I apologize again for the weird symbols! I have no idea why the story gets messed up when it's uploaded! I hope you can still read it, and if not, the offer is still up for you to e-mail me and ask for the original  
copy of the chapter you don't understand.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Lizzie's room, still  
Lizzie looked at Gordo. Strange question, Gordon.  
  
"I.I don't really know. I mean.it's a girl, brown hair.Hilldridge High School." She started looking through her papers.  
  
Something hit Gordo's mind all of a sudden  
* Gordo's POV *  
She's looking for something in her papers. God, she's beautiful. Wait a second, Gordon. What am I thinking? The last few days I've been having these odd feelings.I've always liked Lizzie as a friend, except for that one time in eighth grade.but that didn't work out. This is strange.she really IS pretty. Agh! David Gordon! Earth to Gordo, she's your best friend!  
* Narrarator *  
Lizzie kept looking through the papers.  
"Oh, well we have Kate, Parker, and Claire left. Oh, and Angel. I forgot about Angel." Lizzie said, taking notes.  
Miranda looked at her strangely. "How are we supposed to find out who it is?"  
* Gordo's POV *  
They're talking again. I can't pay attention. I keep looking at Lizzie. Her eyes.her creamy skin, her full lips. Gordon! Get a hold of yourself, what's come over you?  
* Narrarator*  
"Gordo? Gordo?" Miranda waved her hand in Gordo's face. "Anyone in there?"  
"Huh? Yeah." Gordo snapped out of his daydreams. Lately he'd been daydreaming a lot.mainly about Lizzie McGuire. He'd even had a few dreams about her.  
"Hunny?" Lizzie heard her mom coming upstairs. She opened the door.  
"We're going out sweetie, your switchblade is in the kitchen, the emergency numbers are by the fridge. Lock all the doors, we'll only be out for about two hours, we have to go meet the town council about their protection program. I would take you guys, but the van needs gas, so we're taking the Mazda. Too small. Listen, if you need anything, just call us or the police." She gave Lizzie a hug. "We'll lock the garage door on our way out."  
"It's fine mom. Bye." She said as her mother left.  
"Oh great," Miranda said, "So we're alone in your house, with a murder running loose around town. What joy!" 


	8. Chapter eight: the end

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters. (  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lizzie's room  
  
All the doors were locked. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were sitting in Lizzie's room, tapping their fingers.  
  
"So." Miranda said. "You guys aren't scared, are you?"  
  
Lizzie looked up. "I.I am.kind of.yeah."  
  
Gordo was still looking at Lizzie. "Huh? Yeah.a little bit."  
Miranda drummed her hand on the chair.  
  
"Yeah.so am I." She whispered.  
  
"Oh.crap." Lizzie said. "We forgot to lock the basement door. I.I'm not going down there."  
Someone tapped on the door. They all jumped. Matt walked in.  
  
"Mathew McGuire! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Lizzie stammered.  
He was wearing his PJs, and holding a water gun.  
  
"L.L.Lizzie? Someone's pulling into our driveway.and it's.n.it's NOT a Mazda." Matt whispered.  
  
They all looked out the window. Matt wasn't lying. A Jeep was pulling in.it looked green, but it was hard to tell in the dark.  
  
Someone walked out of it. They were wearing a long coat, and their face was covered up. They rang the doorbell.  
  
"D.don't answer." Lizzie said. "Lock the door to my room."  
Matt walked over, and locked the baby blue knob. They all sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, stairing at the door as they heard the doorbell ring numerous times. It stopped ringing. They turned off all the lights in her room so the person couldn't see them. Her cell phone rang.  
"H.Hello?" She answered.  
"Too late, hunny. I saw you."  
The phone clicked.  
  
"Matt, get under the bed. Miranda, shut the blinds, Gordo, lean my desk against the door."  
The vent in her room lead to the basement, and the could hear someone opening the basement door.  
"S.stupid.b.basement door." Matt said, getting under the bed.  
After the blinds were shut, and the door was blocked, Lizzie picked up her cell.  
  
"No battery.I left the charger downstairs." she whispered.  
"What?!?!" Miranda whispered back.  
  
* Gordo's POV "  
A stream of moonlight comes in through the blinds and lands on Lizzie's face. Here I am, about to get my head chopped off by a murder, thinking about how beautiful Lizzie is. I don't know what's wrong with me? Could there be worse timing for me to start getting a crush on my best friend?  
  
* Narrarator *  
Someone walking upstairs could be heard.  
  
"I know where your room is, Lizzie." They heard a voice they recognized.  
  
"C.Claire." Lizzie whispered.  
The door started shaking. Lizzie started sobbing silently. Miranda held her hand tightly.  
"Lizzie McGuire," Gordo whispered.  
Lizzie looked at him.  
"I.I.you." He couldn't find any words in his head. They were all lost in his confusing emotions. He gave her a short, sweet kiss and held her other hand. Lizzie didn't answer. She didn't know what to answer, she just sobbed quietly unto his shoulder. By the time the door started to peep a crack, Gordo's sleeve was drenched in tears. The tears of the most important person in his life. "L." he thought. He would not let her die. The door cracked open more and more.  
"Miranda, Gordo. Protect Matt. L.She wants me.I'm Lizzie.L.save yourselves. Let her have me."  
Gordo shook his head. "No." he said.  
Miranda held her tightly.  
Finally, the desk gave way and crashed onto the floor. The door swung open.  
"Lizzie," Claire stood infront of them. Her face was blocked by a ski mask, but the long, curly hair and cruel voice could not be mistaken.  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You and your little friends. 'Oh how I wish I were Kate, or AT LEAST Claire.' At least Claire, always.always,always." She flicked a lamp on. The dim light cast shadows upon the walls.  
"You're making a mistake, Claire. You need help." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she screamed. She pulled out a knife. It's long, slender, sharp tip was coated in dry blood.  
  
"You know who's this is?" She whispered, smiling. "That's Ethan's, sweetie. Your heart throb.Ethan."  
  
She laughed, and grabbed the bed sheets, and held the knife against Lizzie's throat, reaching for her gun. She pointed it at Lizzie, while she tied the bed sheets around Gordo, Matt, and Miranda, attaching Lizzie's only hopes to the bedpost. She tied them tightly. Lizzie stood in fear.  
* Gordo's POV *  
"I'm at the most three feet away from her. Just three feet away.I need to save her.I can't get out.Lizzie.Why couldn't I have said, "I love you, Lizzie."? Why couldn't I have talked her out of trying to play detective? Why couldn't I have saved her when I had the chance?  
* Narrarator *  
Lizzie started crying. Miranda screamed hysterically, telling Claire how sick she was.  
"Oh, I know I'm sick, dearie. Sick of you, and you, and everyone who made me popular just because I was Kate's friend!" She yelled.  
A tear fell down Gordo's cheek. "Just three feet away," He whispered. In the corner of his eye, he saw Matt's water gun.  
The knife neared Lizzie's throat.  
Just three feet away.  
Gordo reached for the water gun. His arms were to tightly tied.  
Just three feet away.  
The knife felt cold against Lizzie's bare skin.  
Just three feet away.  
Gordo finally reached the water gun.  
"Thanks, Matt." He whispered.  
"Throw it," Matt said, as softly as he could.  
Just three feet away. Three feet to aim. A three foot throw. If he missed, Lizzie was gone.  
The knife slowly cut into Lizzie's skin.  
Gordo threw it. His tied arms made it an odd throw, but sure enough, it was headed for Claire's head.  
"Hey Claire!" he yelled.  
She turned around to face him.  
"Think fast." He said.  
What luck was intended for that day was unbelievable. The metal cap of the water gun happened to be the part that hit Claire right in the temple. The blood came out slowly as she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Lizzie tried to smile, but she was sobbing too much. She untied them, and returned Gordo's kiss.  
Just three feet away. 


End file.
